


Photo Booth Fun

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: Tony rents Coney Island for a night of fun.





	Photo Booth Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request: I had this idea with Tony where he and reader are extremely attracted to one another and they hang out with the avengers in a park or something with those photo booths and they, y'know... fuck there.

 

“A day at an amusement park? That’s your brilliant idea to bring us all closer?” You pushed a hand through your hair and shook your head. 

“First of all, it’s a  _ night _  at the amusement park,” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes. “And it’s not just to bring the Avengers closer together, make us feel more like a team, but it’s also for those military families we’ve assisted through my foundation.”

“So, you what, you rented Coney Island for a night?”

“Basically, yes,” Tony shrugged. “And everyone is going. Everyone. If anybody argues, tough shit. Thursday night, dusk until midnight. Spread the word.”

You nodded as you left the room, but you weren’t sure how well this was going to go over, especially with Barnes. Maybe you’d make Steve tell him, save you from a severe tongue lashing.

To your surprise, most everyone was on board - Barnes did grumble, but not nearly as much as you’d thought he would, Nat rolled her eyes, but at least she was smiling, and Wanda was so excited she couldn’t sit still. It might actually prove to be a good night.

It was a beautiful, late spring night, warm with a light breeze, and what seemed like a million stars in the sky. After a relatively low key opening ceremony - low key for Tony anyway - everyone disappeared into the park, ready to have some fun. 

Tony found you sitting on a park bench not far from where he’d delivered his speech. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“What do you want to do first?” he asked.

“Let’s just walk around for awhile,” you replied. “I’m in no rush to get on a ride or anything.”

Tony helped you to your feet, his fingers intertwined with yours. It was nice to spend time with him outside of work - if you could call saving the world mere work. More often than not, any time you got to spend together was interrupted by something or someone that needed Tony’s help or attention. You planned on taking full advantage of this amusement park outing he’d concocted.

You and Tony wandered around the park for almost two hours, watching the families enjoying the rides, eating cotton candy, laughing, enjoying yourselves for once. It was the first time you felt like the two of you were an actual couple, rather than a pair of Avengers who were dating.

“I have to admit, Tony,” you said, “this was a really great idea.”

“I have them every now and then,” he shrugged. “Are you having fun?”

“Yeah,” you laughed. “I am.” 

“You want to go on the rollercoaster?” he asked.

“No, but I’d love to try that.” Straight ahead was one of those photo booths, the kind that gave you a strip of pictures for a few dollars. This one was a little bigger than a phone booth, with a door rather than a curtain, the whole thing painted in vibrant primary colors.

“A photo booth,” Tony scoffed. “I’ve got some autographed 8x10’s at home I’ll give you.”

“That’s not the point,” you giggled. “C’mon, I want some pictures of the two of us.”

“I’ve got those, too,” he sighed, shuffling his feet as you dragged him down the sidewalk.

You shot a playful glare over your shoulder before yanking open the door and pulling Tony inside. He fumbled a few singles from the pocket of his jeans and fed them into the machine while you closed the door and made yourself comfortable on the small bench.

Tony sat beside you, slung his arm around your shoulders, and pressed a kiss to your temple just as the flash went off. You turned your head, your hand on his cheek, but before you could kiss him, the camera flashed again. Tony chuckled, his hand sliding under the edge of your t-shirt, tickling you as he caught your lips in his, kissing you again. The camera caught the kiss, as well as your hands on Tony’s chest, trying to push him away, hysterical laughter bubbling out of you as you tried to escape his grip.

The last picture was snapped and you were on your feet, ready to go out the door, when Tony grabbed you, spinning you back around to face him.

“C’mere,” Tony growled, yanking you to him, his lips crashing into yours, his tongue shoving into your mouth.

You fell into his arms, your hands sliding around his neck and into his short brown hair, your mouth opening to let him in, both of you groaning as the kiss deepened. His hand traveled up your side and beneath your shirt, cupping your breast, his thumb drifting over the lace covered nipple, teasing the hardening bud. He pushed you backwards, holding you against the closed door of the photo booth, kissing you hungrily.

“Tony,” you gasped. “What are you doing?” 

“Having some fun,” he chuckled. “Isn’t that what we’re here for?”

“Mmm, yeah, it is,” you laughed, pushing yourself closer to him. 

“This is fun,” he said, leaning into you, his lips now on your neck, nipping at your pulse point.

“Hell, yes,” you moaned. A knot of need twisted low in your gut. “Christ, Tony, I want you.”

“Yeah?” he murmured. “How bad do you want me, Y/N?”

You fumbled with the button of his ass hugging black pants, your hand slipping past the waistband, taking his cock and stroking it roughly. You dropped to your knees, pushed him back a couple of steps, and yanked his pants down just enough that you could take him in your mouth, your thumb and forefinger wrapped around the base of his cock, your tongue swirling around the tip. You looked up at him through your eyelashes.

“I want you this bad,” you rasped, just before circling the tip of his cock with your tongue again.

Tony moaned, the sound filthy in the small space, his fingers tangling in your hair, pulling you closer. His cock slid deep into your mouth, bumping the back of your throat. He rocked back and forth, grunting quietly as he fucked your mouth, one hand on the wall over your head, bracing himself.

You couldn’t help but glance up at him, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed closed, his chest heaving as he sucked in deep breath after deep breath. You pushed him backwards until his knees hit the bench behind him, his cock slipping from your mouth, his eyes wide and lust-blown. You stared up at him and took his cock in your mouth once more, dragging your teeth along his length. You wrapped your arms around him, your face buried in his lap, the considerable length of his cock down your throat, tears streaming from the corners of your eyes, the short dark hairs between his legs tickling your nose as you sucked him down.

Tony’s hands were back in your hair, his hips coming up off the bench, his cock jumping and pulsing in your mouth as you worked him over, pushing him closer and closer to climax. He let go with a low growl, thick, hot come spilling from him, coating your throat. You moaned, swallowing him down, his release exciting you in a way you hadn’t known was possible.

You released him, pressing wet kisses to his lower stomach before pushing yourself to your feet. You hiked up the skirt you were wearing and straddled Tony, pulling his hand between your legs. You leaned over him, your mouth against his ear.

“Do you feel that, Tony?” you murmured. “Do you feel how wet you make me? How much I want you? How much I need you?”

“You’re killing me, Y/N,” he moaned, his head falling back against the wall of the photo booth.

A gasp left you as he pulled aside the edge of your panties and dragged his fingers through the lips of your pussy, his middle finger easing into you, up to the second knuckle, his cock jumping with interest between your bodies. He didn’t speak, but his breathing sped up and his body tensed noticeably.

You took his head in your hands, your mouth slanted over his, moaning as he slipped a second finger inside of you. You grabbed his shoulder, your fingers digging into the muscle, and rocked forward, fucking yourself on his fingers, excitement rushing through you.

“Tony, I need you to fuck me,” you begged. “Please, baby, please.”

He released you and stood up, taking you with him, his biceps bulging, straining the sleeves of his black t-shirt, his hard cock jutting from his body. He set you on your feet and turned you around, pushed your skirt above your waist, and hooked his fingers in your panties. He worked them down your legs, until you could slip one sandaled foot free. You whimpered, pushing back against him, your need for him almost unbearable. Tony shoved his knee between your thighs, pushing your legs open, then he slid his hand up your back and around the back of your neck, holding you in place as he eased into you, holding himself there for a brief second before pulling back out and roughy slamming into you.

You groaned as he filled you, the sound bouncing off the walls of the tiny photo booth. He lifted you again, your back pressed to his chest, then he dragged his hand around your throat and up to your mouth, covering it.

“Shh,” he hissed, his breath hot in your ear. “Keep your voice down, baby.”

Your heart was thudding, your hands flat against the wall as Tony started to move, every slide of his cock into you brushing across your sweet spot, making you tremble. It was only a few seconds before he was pounding into you, moving at a frenzied pace, burying himself inside of you, his hand muffling your cries of pleasure.

You grabbed Tony’s free hand, pulling it between your legs, guiding his fingers to your clit, the nub swollen and sensitive, aching for his touch. His finger barely grazed it and you were coming, every nerve ending on fire, your eyes rolling back in your head, your legs barely holding you up. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through you as you pushed back against him, wanting him deeper, wanting it harder. Tony seemed to hear your thoughts, doing what you wanted without words being exchanged, his stance widening as his thrusts became faster and more erratic.

He thrust several more times, slamming into you, his body tensing as he had his second release, his grunts of satisfaction vibrating through you. When it was over, he fell to the bench, pulling you down with him, both of you gasping for air.

You pressed kiss after kiss to Tony’s lips, giggling over what you’d just done. Tony helped you get your clothes back on and you made sure he looked presentable. It was obvious what you’d been doing, but it wasn’t like either of you cared what anyone else thought. Once you were both somewhat put together, Tony snatched the pictures from the machine, and shoved them in his pocket, then he opened the door.

The cool air rushed over you, cooling your flushed skin. Tony took your hand and pulled down the walkway, away from the photo booth, laughter still bubbling out of you. Twenty feet from the booth, you bumped into Steve and Bucky.

“Hey,” Steve laughed, “we’ve been looking for you two. You want to hit some of the rides with us?”

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “I think the last ride I was on might be the best one in the park.”

Tony burst out laughing, which only got you confused looks from the two super soldiers. He wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you close.

“C’mon, baby, let’s go see if we’d can’t find something fun to do in this place.” He winked at you, a wink that made your stomach twist and your skin flush. “Even if nothing else compares to that last ride.”

 


End file.
